


Amok

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Скотт так хотел бы забыть. Скотт не может не помнить.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Amok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Фик — странная смесь из трех компонентов: реальной истории, фандомных недосказанностей и совершенной песни Diary Of Dreams "Amok", строки из которой поселились в эпиграфе истории и дали ей название в целом.

_I put so much faith into you I trusted everybody expect myself Сколько веры я вложил в тебя, Я доверял всем, кроме себя. ©_

Скотт МакКолл — многоликий бог Янус. Двух лиц ему мало, потому что маски, привязанные к имени, приходится сменять едва не почасово.

Одно из его настоящих обличий известно Мелиссе. Мама называет его исключительно «Скотт», не придумывая никаких излишеств, и он благодарен ей за это. Собственное имя рождает в нем ощущение человечности, о которой так просто позабыть, контролируя зверя внутри.

Стая, разбросанная едва не по всему миру, предпочитает обращаться к нему по фамилии. Четкое «МакКолл» разграничивает понятия дружбы и подчинения, одновременно мешая их в причудливое варево чувств, эмоций, ощущений. Фамилия звучит отрывисто, устанавливая в голове причудливые барьеры и рождая нерушимый стабильный якорь.

Новый бета, Алек, чаще всего бросает ему кроткое: «Альфа». Это одновременно и льстит Скотту, и выбивает его из колеи. За несколько лет пребывания в оборотничьей шкуре он хорошо выучил единственную истину, которую не мог сломать никто: из него самый паршивый предводитель стаи. И тем не менее, лучше от Алека будет звучать обращение «альфа», нежели полудружеское-полубратское «Скотти».

Это «Скотти» было одним из настоящих обличий МакКолла. Это «Скотти» отзывается в груди такой глухой болью, что хочется обратиться и ночами напролет выть на луну. В этом «Скотти» МакКолл всегда слышит чужой и невысказанный упрек, упрек, который вряд ли когда-нибудь уже и услышит. С этого незатейливого «Скотти» всегда начинал разговор Стайлз.

— Скотт, ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? — стоя на первой ступеньке лестницы, кричит Мелисса.

Скотт лежит на кровати, играя с потолком в гляделки, и даже не удосуживается ответить матери. Однако упрямства ей не занимать. Меньше чем через минуту дверь в комнату распахивается без предварительного стука, и Скотт ловит на себе слишком придирчивый взгляд.

— Хватит дрыхнуть, всю жизнь проспишь, Скотт! К тому же, пора собираться в клинику. И не забудь поздравить Стайлза с днем рождения! — ворчит Мелисса, впуская сквозь распахнутые шторы яркий солнечный свет. Скотт морщится и прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Все, подымайся, завтрак на столе! Я убежала, буду поздно! Предупреди Криса, что я сегодня задерживаюсь.

Последняя фраза долетает уже из коридора, что, собственно, не делает никакой погоды. Скотт даже не думает шевелиться. Он не готов подниматься, делать шаг за шагом, заниматься общественно-полезным трудом, а вечером еще и проводить очередные тренировки для остатков стаи. В любой другой день — возможно. Сегодня — нет.

Мамина фраза «Скотт, ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?» крутится в голове надоевшей заезженной пластинкой. Ни выключить, ни выкинуть, ни сбежать…

«Скотт, ты помнишь?..», «Скотт, ты помнишь?..», «Скотт, ты помнишь?..»

Скотт так хотел бы забыть.

_Скотт не может не помнить._

***

_I walked for years to get this far I have to tell you once again… Я шел годами, чтобы уйти на такое расстояние, Мне нужно сказать тебе еще раз…_

Стайлз Стилински — чертова дюжина демонов, у которых одно на всех лицо. Он торгует улыбками, разменивает смех мелкими купюрами и выдает сдачу колкими шутками, что не всегда подходят под ситуацию. Он не умеет жить иначе, да и переучиваться, наверное, поздновато.

Любая трагедия, проходящая по нему или же задевающая только остаточной взрывной волной, поселяет в душе нового демона. Каждый из них умеет зубоскалить, как заправский шут, брать ситуацию в свои руки, придумывать грандиозный план, который оказывается прочнее и крепче предыдущего. Все реже и реже Стайлз наблюдает, как идеальные задумки и проекты разлетаются в стороны по ветру игральными картами, ведь он умудряется контролировать ситуацию и самого себя.

Но внутри с каждым новым бесом-квартирантом растет понимание, что рядом чего-то не хватает. Кого-то. Кого-то очень важного, близкого, всегда поддерживающего и разделяющего любое, даже самое исключительно-дурацкое мнение. Кого-то, с кем случайно разминулся на жизненной дорожке, поначалу и не заметив, что свернул в противоположную сторону.

У этого «кого-то» есть имя. Имя, которое Стайлз предпочитает не произносить, не думать о нем и не слышать в своем окружении.

— Ты там уже вовсю празднуешь, сын, да? — смеется в трубку отец. — Смотри мне, ты на службе, не опозорь мои седины.

— Пап, ну ты в самом деле, что ли? — возмущается Стайлз, едва не опрокидывая на себя стакан с кофе, который пытался умостить в специальную подставку между автомобильными сидениями. — Праздник будет вечером, а пока только принимаю поздравления. Говорю всем, что лучше в денежном эквиваленте, а они только улыбаются, тащат перевязанные лентами коробки и осыпают множеством хороших слов, представляешь? Какая наглость!

Смех Джона для Стайлза — что-то вроде лекарства; извращенный вариант вербального подорожника, который можно приложить к слегка надбитой по ободку душе, откуда скалится все демонское население, и жить сразу становится легче.

— Стайлз, будь снисходительней к обычным смертным, которым не подвластно чтение мыслей, — отвечает отец. — Многие уже поздравили? Скотт звонил?

Средневековый медик Парацельс говорил, что доза может сделать любое вещество либо лекарством, либо ядом. Воображаемый подорожник внезапно трансформируется в волчье лыко, источающее столь приторно-сладкий запах, что Стайлз начинает задыхаться.

— Да-а, пап, многие, — бормочет в трубку Стайлз. — Ты прости, мне пора бежать, вызов. Люблю тебя, пап, пока, до звонка!

Он сбрасывает звонок, не дожидаясь ответа. Волчье лыко прорастает сквозь душу, оставляя то тут, то там мелкие красные ягоды, каждая из которых — капсула смерти с воспоминаниями. Стайлз жмурится, сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек, и впервые за долгое время не справляется с эмоциями. Они накрывают холодной простыней, пробуждают множество скрытых мыслей и невысказанных слов, в которых таится чистая, будто родниковая вода, обида.

Стайлз запрещает себе думать, что сбежал из Бикон-Хиллз исключительно из-за человека. Из-за человека, который всегда был ближе приятеля, друга, брата. Из-за человека, которого Стайлз считал ментальным близнецом, умеющим убаюкивать его внутренних демонов. Из-за человека, чье имя так неосторожно произнес отец, даже не подозревающий, как больно врезал под дых.

Скотт-чертов-МакКолл.

Идеальный сын, хороший друг, верный альфа стаи.

Тот, чей номер в телефоне Стайлза подписан как: «Никогда не поднимать трубку».

Никогда, слышишь Стайлз? Никогда, никогда, никогда не…

Стайлз надеется, что Скотт попросту забыл о его дне рождения.

_Стайлз знает, что Скотт не может не помнить._

***

_You claim that you can feel my pain Insane of you to stay Ты утверждаешь, что можешь чувствовать мою боль, И безумно с твоей стороны — оставаться со мной._

День клонится к закату, когда Скотт таки решается взять в руки мобильный. Он вертит его и так, и эдак, присматривается к дисплею, чтобы увидеть в темной поверхности лишь безумный блеск собственных глаз, и не знает, что делать. Звонить? Говорить?

«Привет, Стайлз, давно не слышались»?

«Привет, Стайлз, прости, что исчез из твоей жизни так надолго?»

«Привет, Стайлз, я тут всего лишь решил поздравить тебя с днем рождения»?

«Привет, Стайлз, это Скотт. Пошли меня к черту, и я уйду туда со спокойной душой»?

Скотт посылает себя сам туда по несколько раз в сутки, только дорога в ад прочно закрыта; они же сами и постарались. Да и зачем ему пекло, если он проживает его день за днем? Ад хорошо играет в шахматы его же обличиями и именами.

Набирая отлично знакомый номер, Скотт мысленно возносит к небу единственную молитву: «Только не бери трубку, только не бери трубку, только не…»

Молитвы доходят до Стилински. Звонок прерывается на десятом гудке, переключаясь на автоответчик.

Скотту ставят шах и мат.

В эту ночь он не возвращается домой. Луна становится отличной слушательницей, даром, что не обучена волчьему языку. Мысль, скрытую в отчаянном вое, несложно понять: волк скорбит из-за разъедающей сердце тоски.

***

Спустя неделю Скотт, возвращающийся с работы, обнаруживает на пороге дома Стайлза с дорожной сумкой в руке. Губы друга растянуты в широкой улыбке, только волка не проведешь — в глазах все еще плещется морозная обида, перемешанная с диким волнением.

— Стайлз? — неверяще шепчет Скотт.

— Ты звонил, — как что-то само собой разумеющееся поясняет Стайлз. — Я решил, что здесь приключился очередной апокалипсис, который невозможно разрулить без меня.

— Я всего лишь хотел поздравить с днем рождения, — пускается в сбивчивые объяснения Скотт, но Стайлз тут же его перебивает:

— У меня армия пропущенных с твоего номера за три последних дня. Прости, — он отводит взгляд в сторону, — дел на работе было невпроворот, я не мог ответить.

Скотт только открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что не звонил, как из дома, на ходу одевая пальто, выскакивает Мелисса.

— Стайлз, милый, я так рада тебя видеть! — она быстро обнимает его. — Прости, что не могу остаться, ночная смена, но, думаю, вам двоим тут не будет скучно, у вас есть, что обсудить. Сын, — подлетев к Скотту, она неуклюже мажет губами по щеке и одаривает многозначительным взглядом, — я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Оставьте дом целым, мне еще нужно где-то жить, кроме работы. Крис, если что, вернется под утро, у него какие-то дела в соседнем штате… Все, меня нет.

Мелисса прыгает в машину и трогается с места так быстро, словно за ней гонятся адские псы. Скотт растерянно смотрит вслед удаляющемуся авто, а потом поворачивает голову к Стайлзу.

— Это она звонила, да? — отбросив любые любезности, спрашивает тот.

Скотт даже не думает врать:

— Да, — и тут же поспешно добавляет: — Кроме дня рождения.

Стайлз проводит ладонью по шее, явно пребывая в растерянности, а затем шумно втягивает воздух и резюмирует:

— Пожалуй, кто-то должен был это сделать за нас, правда?

Скотт готов поклясться, что из взгляда Стайлза исчезает пробирающий до костей холод. Стилински топчется на месте, не зная, что делать дальше, и Скотт берет себя в руки.

Каждый из шагов даются ему с трудом, в горле першит, будто во время болезни, но он все равно упрямо идет вперед. Он делал так с детства, он делал так всегда, потому что рядом постоянно чувствовалось надежное дружеское плечо.

Надежное дружеское плечо, которого исключительно не хватало несколько последних месяцев.

Надежное дружеское плечо, на которое Скотт аккуратно кладет ладонь.

— Если не передумал, то ты можешь войти и предотвратить очередной сверхъестественный апокалипсис.

— Апокалипсис зовут Скотт МакКолл? — хмыкает Стайлз.

— Мой лучший друг обычно говорит просто «Скотти».

Стайлз вздыхает и… И первым переступает порог дома.

Мелькнувшая на его лице улыбка наконец-то искренняя.


End file.
